


Coffee Spill

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, You are the OC darling!, bullying occurs, this can be a prequel to the little princess if you wanna, you are the coffee girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a huge crush on the coffee girl. One day he sees you getting bullied and steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Spill

**Author's Note:**

> **This was a request from an anon on tumblr**

“Wait? (Name) is coming?” Bucky said, Hesitating.

“Who?” Steve asked. Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were all in the training room. Natasha thought some coffee would help. She also requested a special person to deliver it.

Bucky walked back and forth. “(Name)(Last name)!”

“Who?” Steve turned to Natasha.

Natasha smirked. “She’s the new girl. Really nice and really pretty. Your friend over here has a little crush on her.”

“I meet her about a week ago. I can’t get her out of my head!” Bucky gripped his hair. “What should I say? What should I do? Should I look busy? Should I talk to her?”

“Bucky, calm down. You were such a ladies man. What happened?” Steve laughed. Bucky stopped and turned to him.

“Damn it! It’s been a long time!” Bucky confessed.

The door opened to you struggling with 3 coffees in your hand. You forgot to get the drink holder. Trying not to trip, you stumble your way to the three of them.

“Uh, who got the mocha?” You asked. Natasha nodded and you handed her the drink.

“Steve, I’m guessing you got the regular?” You asked. Steve smiled and took the drink from your hands.

“Uh, Bucky, You must’ve ordered the Espresso?” You turn to Bucky. He was silent for a minute. Steve bumped his arm to bring him back.

“Oh shit, sorry (Name),” He took the drink, with his hands shaking. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” You gave three of them a smile. You started to walk away. You were walking down the hallway until you felt a metal arm on your shoulder.

“Hey, um, (name), I was wondering if you want to go on a dat…day out with me?” He stumbled. You stood there silent and confused until you got what he said.

“Of course! I would love too! I’m actually free during my lunch period,” You turned around. “Wanna hang out then?”

“Yes!” He said, smiling.

Were you going on your first date with Bucky? If yes, You were beyond excited.

————————

That night, you were in Wanda’s room. She was sitting on her bed while you were talking away with your lunch with bucky.

“Wanda, It was fantastic! We’ve talked for an hour! I had an actual excuse why I was late for work!” You walked back and forth. All Wanda could do was shake her head and smile.

Wanda and Vision were your only friends at work since no one else grew a liking to you. One day at lunch, Wanda saw you sitting alone during your lunch period after she witnesses a group of people moving away from you. She felt anger and sadness in her along with Vision. She dragged Vision over your table and introduce herself and Vision to you.

“I see you had fun,” She grinned. “You know he likes you.”

“I hope, but why would he go for a coffee girl?” You slowed down.

“He likes you, trust me, the past couple of days he talked about you.”

“Really?” Your face grew red. Somebody here actually has a crush on you?

“Yes. He loves you (Name),” Wanda walked up to the window. “He talks about your smile, your beauty, and how stunned when he heard your voice for the first time.”

Your face grew tomato red. Bucky must’ve heard you singing one morning.

————————————————-

Bucky was going to do it. He was going to tell you how he felt. He ordered a coffee in the training room. No one was going to use it today so he thought that was the perfect place to tell you his feelings. It was also perfect because that’s how you two first meet.

“This goes to Bucky Barnes,” Your boss handed you the drink. “He requested you. He’s in the training room.”

“Yes, sir!” You stood up and walk upstairs.

Bucky requested you! This was your moment to tell him, telling him how you felt….if he was the only person in the training room. You loved Steve, but you hoped he wasn’t training with Bucky.

You saw a group of people and put your head down. This was the group that always gave you trouble. At the point of shock, you saw yourself falling. You watched the coffee spill all over you, burning you a little bit.

“Ow! Hey!” You looked up and saw the blonde man laughing. “Why did you trip me?!”

“Had a nice trip (Last name)?” The girl with the green hair laughed.

“Awww, who was the coffee for? I hope it wasn’t for an Avenger. If it was, bye-bye to you!” The blonde man roared in laughter. He picked you up and pushed you to a nearby wall. “You know you don’t belong here.”

“What should we do with her?”

“Oh look! She’s crying!”

It was true, You were crying. At this point, you didn’t care. You tried to push him off and cried for help. The green hair girl picked up the coffee cup.

“Oh look! It’s for Barnes!” She said as she threw it on the floor. She smashed the cup with her feet. “She was taking it to Barnes!”

“Oh. Mr. Barnes? Everyone knows you have a crush on him. What were you going to do? Give him the coffee and expect him to kiss you? Pssh, please. Well, guess what sweetheart?-”

“Guess what?” You heard a familiar voice. You open one eye and saw it was Bucky.

A sigh of relief came out of your mouth.

“N-n-nothing, sir.” The blonde man dropped you. He turned to Bucky along with the other workers.

“Guess what? I want you to leave Ms. (last Name) alone for now on or face me, buddy. Same goes for all of you. You’ll have to go through me. Now, clean up this mess before I report all of you to Mr. Stark.”

“Yes, Sir!” They all said.

Bucky pulled you away from the scene. He decided to take you to his room where you both can have privacy.

“Bucky…”

“Are you okay? I was walking down the hall and I saw you with them….I had to do something! Are you….burned?”

“No.” You quietly said. Bucky walked to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants.

He threw them to you. “Put these on.”

You walk into the bathroom and change your clothing. You walk back out to bucky and saw him sitting on the bed. He got up and hugged you.

“No matter what. I’m reporting them to stark.” He muffled in your hair.

That made you smile. “Thank you.”

“…And my personal assistant.”

You look up at him. “What?”

“You deserve so much more (name). You’re smart, perfect….beautiful. I can’t see you that miserable at work anymore. What do you say?”

“I’m saying yes!” You hugged him, even more tighter than before.

He let go and placed a hand over his chest. “Every time I see you, My heart skips a beat. Do you feel the same?”

You smiled and leaned in closer. “I feel the same too, bucky. I love you.”

Bucky was inches away from your lips. “Can I?”

“Yes.” You wrap your arms around his neck.

He pulled you in for a kiss with all his heart. Soon, it became a harder kiss, because bucky was smiling and so were you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!


End file.
